Teasing Kisses
by DeathAngel2015
Summary: A great leader from the Rebellion comes home very stressed. His pink haired lover hates to see him that way. What can she possibly do to calm him down? After all. No one can resist delightful teasing with just a few kisses. (I am so sorry if this summary sucked. This is my first time submitting a story here on Fanfiction. I just hope you like it!)


A tired sigh escaped from his lips. As he walked through the door, he took off his jacket and carelessly tossed it onto the hook. He took off his red and black combat boots and left them in the middle of the floor. His glove-less hands went through his chestnut spiky hair. He went to the bedroom and saw a woman reading a lover's novel. The woman looked up and smiled at him. He gave back a tired smile.

"Hard day at work?" she asked. He sat down on the bed next to his lover.

"Yes. Especially when your team is sent on a wild goose chase to find a weapon that doesn't even exist." he said.

"I can understand why. The Tekken Force is starting to crumble as we speak. But Lars, you have to get plenty of rest and stop over exhausting yourself. It's not like Jin will exterminate the world in a blink of an eye."

"I know Alisa. It's just that as captain of the Rebellion, I have to lead my team to stop whatever the Tekken Force is planning to do next. I always have to find out what they're up to, even if they stop to take a dump." Alisa giggled.

"Lars, you should rest easy tonight."

"Easy for you to say." said Lars as he stood up to take off his shirt. Alisa stared at Lars' back as she saw the muscles that rippled as he moved. The perfectly tan skin glowed with a soft seductive hue. Alisa sat back and looked at her lover up and down as he slowly took off his shirt. Lars could feel a pair of emerald eyes gazing at his back. He smirked and threw the shirt into the hamper. He sat back down onto the bed next to his lover and sighed.

"Alisa, I might have to start working overtime soon." Lars started. Alisa's eyes widened.

"Why? The Tekken Force is almost finished and there is almost no need for you to continue to lead the Rebellion. Why are they making you do this?" Lars sighed.

"It's because after Jin almost caused World War III, the government became even more paranoid than ever and think that the Tekken Force will have another plan up their sleeves to come back and start another war." Alisa's face fell. Lars had his foot on the bed with his knee up and puts his arm around his leg. Lars couldn't help but think about how he wouldn't be able to see Alisa as often as he wanted to. He couldn't bear the thought of not having Alisa around him after the time when she betrayed him and took commands from Jin. He couldn't blame her for that because she was a robot created to serve Jin. He was happy at the fact that he and his adopted brother Lee were able to figure out how to turn Alisa into a human girl due to the horrific science of the Devil Gene. It was more than he could ask for.

Alisa saw how Lars was getting deeper into his thoughts. The poor girl couldn't help but worry about the man who held her heart in his big, powerful, destructive yet gentle hands. Alisa sat up and scooted closer to her lover. He was in such deep thought that he didn't notice that she had her pink lips next to his shoulder. As slowly and discreetly as she could, Alisa gave a very soft kiss onto Lars' shoulder blade. Lars was immediately taken out of his stupor with the touch of a warm pair of silky lips. Alisa felt Lars shudder against her and smirked. Lars closed his eyes to relish the soft warm touch to his skin. His lover kissed his smooth warm skin again, but elevated upwards towards his neck. Lars's hands gripped the bed sheets beneath them as he was receiving the sweet torture from the woman's lips.

"A…li….sa…." broken pieces of her name escaped from his lips. Lars arched his neck to give his lover more leverage to place more kisses on him (I know that probably sounded crappy, but I couldn't really explain that). Alisa giggled and continued her journey at an agonizingly slow pace. Alisa reached Lars' neck and kissed a sensitive spot that caused Lars to almost curl his toes. She repeatedly kissed that spot just to see her lover squirm. After she was done torturing him, Alisa attached her lips to Lars' ear lobe and softly bit it.

"!" Lars almost cursed just by the overwhelming sensation of Alisa's silky lips biting his ear. He couldn't take it anymore. Alisa slowly retracted her lips from Lars' ear and looked deeply into his orbs of blue.

_Just like his mother's._ thought Alisa. Lars took his hand and rubbed his thumb on Alisa's bottom lip. Alisa blushed prettily and moved her head towards Lars' face. Lars could feel his lover's sweet strawberry breath on his lips. Their eyes closed and their heartbeats began to become one. As their faces got closer, they began to….


End file.
